A Different Thor
by RainStorm-grey
Summary: This is my version of Thor. I didn't like any of the human characters in the movie, so I decided to create my own. Please R&R. And if anyone has a better idea for a title please tell me! Rated T for the sake of it, no real reason.
1. Introduction: Commencement

**Hi everybody, this story just popped into my head one day and I started writing it. I wanted to change up the Thor story because I never liked Natalie Portman's character (although, I am a general Portman fan.) I don't have a lot written and I don't know where exactly know where the story's going, though I have a few general ideas. I think that, at least for the first part of it, I'm going to stick to the general Thor plot (just without Natalie, or Dennings, or Skaarsgard.) So, please Read and Review. And please, if you have criticisms, ideas, or _anything_, feel free to tell me.**

**I don't own _Thor._**

Intoduction: Commencement

"It is time," the Seer croaked, her voice void of any emotion as she spoke. "It must be done now or the Abyss will prevail and all the Earth will be consumed. Send the lightning, Odin All-father."

"She is where you have specified?" Odin replied, cautiously. He was a mountain of emotions compared to the eerily empty Seer.

"Yes," came her reply.

Odin had a look of hesitance on his face before he quickly (and needlessly,) schooled his expression and decisively slammed his staff down upon the rocky ground of the Seer's dwelling. The Endre lightning was sent, he could feel its heat firing through to the Earth's atmosphere and beyond, to finally strike an unsuspecting girl. "It is done, Seer," he said, a small trace of relief in his voice that, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hide.

"The poor girl," the Seer uttered with no sympathy in her tired voice. "She holds such power in her body. She has a long, hard road to walk."

"How will she survive down there, Seer, with the Hellhounds already snapping at her heels and no hint of what is happening to her?" Odin asked, perplexed, his voice quavering. This girl was the one thing standing in between all the worlds and their total destruction. Understandably, he worried for her survival. The Seer chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh, she will have her protector."

"Who?" He asked.

The Seer looked him over with her sightless eyes and gestured for him to sit.


	2. Preface: The Chase

Preface: The Chase

The monsters were coming. They'd been outright chasing me since I'd entered the forest. Luckily, I knew the forest better than they did. I could hear them stumbling behind me, trying to run around the trees, while I raced ahead. Unfortunately for me, they had longer legs than I did and, apparently, better endurance. They would soon catch up with me. When that happened I knew all hope of survival would be lost. I quickened my pace until my legs felt like they were being burned with a branding iron.

My eyes- widened with fright- could have described the entire forest, down to the last pine needle and hint of sun through the leaves, despite the danger of the situation. My ears heard every noise, amplified ten-fold: the rustling of the leaves in the soft wind of the day, the cracking of the twigs as I trampled them beneath my feet, my heart doing an impression of a staccato beat inside my chest, the quick and steady footsteps of the hunting party behind me, getting closer with each passing moment…

My mind raced with questions: What were these monsters? I'd only caught a glimpse of them before I was forced to run. That glimpse had been all I'd needed to convince me that running was certainly the wisest course of action. Their faces and gait were distinctly canine, though they stood on two feet and still looked decidedly human. Their eyes, yellow and vicious, promised a gruesome death when they finally caught up with me.

Why were they here? What could such sinister creatures want in such a simple place?

Most importantly, what did they want with me? There were hundreds of people crowding the hallway in school, why did they go after me, specifically? Did it have something to do with the other day when I was struck by that strange red lightning? I couldn't help but feel like these two occurrences had to be connected. After all, nothing this strange had ever happened to me up until two days ago.

With a yelp, my feet inevitably found the tree root that would invariably spell out my certain death, and I fell face first into the tree connected to the root. My head gave a terrible cracking sound and pain spread across my forehead. When I tried to get up, the pain worsened, my sight became foggy, and I couldn't move from the dizziness.

I heard the footsteps slowing down directly behind me. I accepted my fate. Shaking violently, from both the fear and the sudden pain of moving, I turned to face the monsters.

They had faces full of satisfaction as one of them lifted a clawed hand towards my throat. Wincing, I turned my face to the side, instinctively, afraid of the pain but unable to escape it. I never took my eyes from the creatures, however.

Just then, an earthshaking _boom _sounded at my other side. The monsters paused, their eyes widening. I wanted to see what had them so startled, what caused the loud explosion, but I was too afraid to move my eyes from their figures. I was afraid that if I turned my head to investigate they would kill me while I wasn't looking. I somehow thought that if I kept looking at them there was no way they could kill me.

However, the creatures made no move to look back to me. They stood, silently looking over my left shoulder. Their eyes widened even further, almost as if they were afraid of whatever was happening behind me. What could be so fearsome that creatures like these would be afraid? I still did not try to break the silence, or to look away from the monsters.

Finally, something happened. The monsters threw one more evil glance my way, promising to kill me another day, then scattered.

Now, I was even more terrified, if that was possible. What could be behind me?

With a cringe, I acknowledged the sound of loud, thumping footsteps to my left and I turned my head slowly to see a large man with long blonde hair and blue eyes staring down at me.

Before I could study him further, all the fear I had felt in the last several minutes- and the head injury- caught up to me. I fainted, only to dream of the events leading up to this moment.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Thor. Do own Kara.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kara Marks walked tiredly from her high school. Another day finished, she thought. Only two and a half more years to go. Two and a half more years until she could finally begin her life and leave her foster family.

They weren't really so bad, John and Emma. They kept her fed, clothed, sheltered, and they were even kind to her. They were in no way abusive, but they didn't love her. Just as she couldn't love them.

Although she was in no way satisfied with her situation, Kara was a model foster child. She didn't smoke, drink, do drugs, have sex, or attend or host unsanctioned parties. She barely even argued with her foster parents. The only slightly misbehavioral thing she did was sneak out of the house at night. Even then, it was only to make her way onto the roof, watch the stars and just wonder… but she didn't think that really counted. She didn't see the point in acting out. John and Emma were decent to her, why would she take the chance of being booted to the next foster home?

However, none of that stopped her from wanting to leave them and start her own life. She didn't even know what she wanted to do with it, she just wanted out. Out of the constant mask of passive affection she kept up to John and Emma. Maybe, if she studied hard enough, she could get into an Ivy League college. Maybe she wouldn't even go to college; maybe she would join the Peace Corps. or something else clichéd. The world was full of possibilities. Kara would find one that suited her.

Kara walked on, content to hang her head and allow herself to brood before reaching her house. But the Universe simply didn't want that to happen.

The darkening clouds and faint sound of thunder made Kara stop and look up. There wasn't supposed to be a storm today. The sky had been clear and blue just ten seconds before she was sure.

The sky blackened even further until it was quite a dark gray color.

The storm clouds moved across the dark sky faster than any clouds she'd ever seen before. Almost to the speed of an experienced runner.

She could hear distant thunder coming closer with each loud boom!

Flashes of lightning pealed out of the clouds.

Kara stared, dazedly at the clouds. What was this, some kind of freak storm?

A bolt of strange red lightning came straight for her. She felt a burning sensation on her chest before she felt no more.

Kara became aware of distant voices. Was she dead? Would she be hearing voices if she were?

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus them. A sterile looking room greeted her. Well, that was familiar enough. A hospital. Splendid.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Now she recognized the voice. That must be Emma, and she supposed that she was talking to a doctor. They sounded close enough to be right outside her room.

"Her vitals are stable. She's sure to have a clean recovery. She suffered a little bruising and a minor concussion from her fall but a day or two of rest should get rid of that. If you'd like to step inside, she should be waking up now." The doctor said, the voice distinctly male.

Minor bruising? She was by lightning. Surely, the doctor had found the burns. She reached down to her chest to find them herself but there was nothing there. Kara's brow furrowed in denial. She remembered being struck. She was sure she would never forget the pain of that burn

She heard the click of the doorknob and then the swing of the door as it opened. Emma, the supposed doctor, and John walked through the door, and Emma rushed to her as soon as she saw that Kara was awake.

" Kara! What happened? Are you okay?" The frantic edge in Emma's voice comforted Kara a little; she didn't often have people to care about her well-being.

"I'm fine, I think. Thank you for coming, Emma," she said. "I'm not sure what happened. I don't even remember passing out or feeling anything strange beforehand." The lie surprised her; she hadn't expected that she wouldn't want to tell people about the incident. But she felt a sense of insecurity about telling, now that she thought about it.

"Perhaps it was the shock," John said.

"What shock?"

"From that freak storm," John explained. "The only confirmed lightning strike happened little more then a hundred feet from you. The EMT's saw the scorch marks on the ground. Pretty big ones, they said. You must have fainted from the shock."

"I guess," Kara said, noncommittally. How did the scorch marks get so far from her? Had it thrown her back when it struck her? No, the angle was wrong. The lightning came straight down from the sky and struck her in the chest. At most, it might have thrown her back a few feet, but most likely she just toppled to the ground.

From there, the doctor reiterated her injuries, but Kara was too lost in her thoughts to tell him that she already heard him. The doctor cleared her to leave, she signed out, and headed back to her house with John and Emma.

The next day, she was back in school and ready to believe that it had all been a dream, and she had passed out from hunger, or something. She'd breakfast that day because she was late for school, and lunch because she was studying for a Geometry test in the library. Natural causes and the imagination at work.

That's when the monsters found her. They stalked down the hallway straight for her. She took one look at them and ran for the forest outside her school.

A few hours later, Kara awoke to the sight of a large man staring down at her.

**A/N: Hi! Here's the first chapter. I know it's kind of dry. I hate doing set up chapters. Anyway, Thor is coming in the next chapter and quite a lot of him, I promise. I might not update very soon, though, because I want to work on the story some more. Work out the finer points.**

**I have more news. To all the Darkest Powers fans reading this. I'm planning on re-starting it. I read it over just last night and found it to be rather silly. So, I'm rebooting it, I'll have to redo some of the scenes, seeing as I wrote it before the Reckoning came out. So, Tori and Simon kissing: not gonna happen. I might still keep Andrew evil since he was in the series.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
